cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Weeze56m
) | birth_date = | birth_place = Jacksonville, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = University South Florida | player_years = 2009-2010 | player_teams = Jacksonville University | player_positions = Defensive Tackle | coach_years = 2019 - present | coach_teams = East Carolina | admin_years = | admin_teams = | overall_record = 12-4 ( ) | bowl_record = 1-0 | tournament_record = | CFbDWID = | championships = | awards = | coaching_records = | CFBHOF_year = | CFBHOF_id = | BASKHOF_year = | BASKHOF_id = | CBBASKHOF_year = | CBASEHOF_year = }} Weeze56m is a first-year head coach of the East Carolina Pirates football team, as well as a first-year head coach of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. He inherited both jobs mid-way through their respective seasons. Prior to his hire with the Buccaneers, Weeze56m was also a scout for the early half of the 2019 NFL Season with the Cleveland Browns. Early years Weeze56m was born and raised in Jacksonville Florida, where he played various sports for most of his young life. After getting into trouble his senior year of high school, causing low grades, he was unable to attract much attention from the bigger schools and universities. He did however receive an offer from a local school, Jacksonville University, also called JU, where he played the 2009, and 2010 seasons, before suffering a terrible injury, ending his collegiate career as a player. Following the injury, he transferred to University of South Florida in Tampa where he earned his degree in Sports Management. Collegiate Coaching East Carolina After former head coach, Lax, retired from coaching the Pirates following the 2018 season, ECU began the 2019 season still looking for a new coach. An inexperienced, High school football coach approached the school with his resume. After being interviewed with several others, they eventually offered him his shot. Taking over the team the day after their first win of the Season against Navy, Coach Weeze would lose his opening game against Temple 24-17, going right down to the wire. The following week, in his second week, his 1-3 pirates would probably have the biggest upset of the season, beating 15 ranked Kansas 38-35 in Kansas. Coaching style While he is still a very young coach, and has yet to establish himself, coach Weeze has openly said he likes the 4-3 defense, bringing the pressure to the quarter back from the line, while the line backers and Corners play back in a man, or a soft zone. Safeties he likes to call his wildcards as you never know what they're gonna do. While he isn't a flashy man, Weeze likes to run a spread, vertical offense, opening up his run game to take hand offs from the backfield. He likes speed and quick decisions. Accomplishments Season-by-Season Records NFL Coaching Cleveland Browns At the start of the 2019 season, Weeze was hired on by the GM of the Browns as a scout. Particularly a D-Line scout. Hal way through the season, he resigned to the position to take a spot with the Buccaneers. Tampa Bay Buccaneers The Tampa Bay Buccaneers lost their coach early into the season due to personal problems. Their interm head coach would see a disastrous season early in the year losing two star offensive players, and only managing to win 3 games by week 10. Owner and GM Rabidsnowman fired the coach, and was approached by Weeze for the position. After and extensive interview process, which involved talking scheme, strategy and plans for the future, the owner decided to take a chance on the long shot coach and invited him to take up the roll as head coach for the Buccaneers, giving him job security for the reason of the season, and up to the end of the 2020 season. Personal life